1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus which has a Web (World Wide Web) browser function and causes a display to display a musical instrument function-related screen (hereinafter also referred to as “musical instrument function-related page”) and a Web screen (hereinafter also referred to as “Web page”) which is obtained via a communication network, as well as a program for controlling the electronic musical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-328770, an electronic musical apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument has been known which causes a display section such as a liquid crystal display to display a “musical instrument function-related screen” such as a setting/selecting screen, which consists of a plurality of pages and is related to musical instrument functions (the first prior art). In this electronic musical apparatus, in the case where a musical instrument function-related page such as a tone color selecting screen and a song data selecting screen cannot be displayed on one screen, due to a large number of tone colors and a large number of song data, the musical instrument function-related page is divided into a plurality of pages according to e.g. tone color groups, and any of tabs attached to the respective pages is selected to display a desired page so that a specific tone color or others can be selected on the displayed page.
Also, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-255934, an electronic musical apparatus has been known which has a Web browser program for connecting to a communication network such as the Internet so that Web pages can be browsed (the second prior art).
This electronic musical apparatus is configured such that the Web browser program generates a display image for displaying a browser function-related screen based on image data received from a Web site, and causes a display controller such as a display driver to display the generated display image on a display.
When the Web browser program performs image generation, the CPU of the electronic musical apparatus operates. Due to requirements for e.g. cost reduction, the CPU of the electronic musical apparatus generally has a lower processing capability and a smaller memory capacity as compared with the CPU of a personal computer, for example.
Also, a Web browser used in e.g. a personal computer usually has a so-called history function of storing a history comprised of a plurality of Web pages which have been visited via e.g. the Internet so that the Web pages visited in the past can be easily accessed again. History pages to be displayed can be usually changed using “Back” and “Next” buttons.
The electronic musical apparatus according to the first prior art, however, has the problem that when the musical instrument function-related pages and the Web pages are selectively displayed using the same display screen, if musical instrument function-related pages and history pages of Web pages are changed using different operators, the user has to learn how to operate each operator.
By the way, it is ordinarily configured such that musical instrument function-related pages are sequentially changed in two directions such as the horizontal direction and the vertical direction, and history pages of Web pages are changed forward (“Next”) and backward (“Back”) in terms of time. The musical instrument function-related pages and the history pages are changed using operating systems which are conceptionally similar to each other, and hence there is room for improvement in realizing an apparatus with improved userfriendliness by making it easier for the user to learn how to operate the apparatus.
On the other hand, the electronic musical apparatus according to the second prior art has the problem that the speed at which the browser-function related screen is displayed is not high since the CPU has a relatively low processing capability as mentioned above.